


You Would Never Get This Level Of Service If You Bought Off The Rack

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Crack, Drabble, Frottage, Living Clothing, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For a Regency-Era Fop, choosing a new outfit is serious business.  It can be unexpectedly pleasurable, too.





	You Would Never Get This Level Of Service If You Bought Off The Rack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



"No, these aren't my style," Percy said, inspecting his reflection.

The cravat tightened threateningly.

The coat wrenched Percy's arms behind him before he could undo its buttons. Shirt and waistcoat undulated around his torso, teased at his nipples.

Percy struggled. The cravat tightened until he fell to his knees, unable to breathe, vision fading.

As for drawers and breeches? Well, with their persistent stroking against his hardened manhood, it was their own fault when he spent himself into them, sullying their silk.

Man and clothing went limp.

The tailor looked aghast.

"On second thought," Percy panted, smiling, "I'll take them."


End file.
